


Corinthwank

by Stecayl



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Crack, Fandom AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stecayl/pseuds/Stecayl
Summary: Medea gets her revenge, after her writing partner leaves her for a BNF.Day 26: Abandoned





	Corinthwank

"He left me," Medea said. "He said that he wanted to write with Glauce instead, even though we made this series together. He'd get more views with her, because she's a BNF." Her eyes glittered with tears. "I was a BNF too, before we moved fandoms!"  
  
"And that's why you emailed her a virus, hacked his account and deleted all his fic, and then moved to a new pseud?" Aegeus said.  
  
"It was worth it," Medea said. She held her head high. "I'd do it again."  
  
It sounded excessive to Aegeus. But he couldn't blame her for being angry. Medea had lost control of the 'verse that she'd poured years of her life into. She'd been betrayed by Jason, who apparently was willing to sacrifice the sacred bond between fic collaborators just to get a few more hits.  
  
Besides, it meant that one of the most talented writers in his fandom was now free to collaborate with someone else. And he'd had this idea for a new coffeeshop AU for a while now...  
  
"Medea," he said. "Do you want to write something together?"

**Author's Note:**

> Or, the cracky fandom AU no one wanted. I was running out of Whumptober ideas.
> 
> Originally posted on FFA: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/394603.html?thread=2324888683#cmt2


End file.
